


Unbeschreiblich

by Thesoma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting As Foreplay, Incest, Itachi is a bastard, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Sibling Incest, sasuke loves it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesoma/pseuds/Thesoma
Summary: "Jedes Mal läuft es nach dem gleichen Schema ab: Wir belauern uns, versuchen uns gegenseitig mit Genjutsu zu täuschen – was natürlich nicht gelingt, weil wir beide das Sharingan haben – gehen dann zu handfesteren Kampftaktiken über, zerstören dabei die Umgebung, vernichten alles Leben im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Metern und verbrauchen beide unser gesamtes Chakra bis auf einen kleinen Rest, der uns am Leben erhält. Dann, wenn wir uns kaum noch gefährlich werden können und wir uns sicher sind, dass auch wirklich niemand mehr in der Nähe ist, haben wir Sex."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beyond words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542822) by [Thesoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesoma/pseuds/Thesoma)



> Ich hab das hier vor Jahren als Belohnung für den 100. Kommentar für eine meiner anderen FFs für eine meiner Leserinnen geschrieben, aber auf FF.de nie hochgeladen, weil es dafür einfach etwas zu... pwp geraten ist. Aber ich liebe das Ding und nachdem mir (jetzt erst, obwohl ich diese Seite seit Jaaaahren kenne) aufgefallen ist, dass das hier kein Problem ist... tadaaaa XD  
> hoffe ihr habt spaß daran ^.^
> 
> PS: ich arbeite grade an ner Übersetzung ins englische... falls jemand motiviert ist zu helfen, darf er sich gern bei mir melden :D
> 
> PPS: bin fertig mit übersetzen, weiß nur nicht wie man die übersetzung hier her verlinkt^^" ihr findet sie auf meinem profil falls sie euch interessiert

Was mich mit meinem großen Bruder verbindet, geht viel tiefer als alles, was andere Menschen sich vorstellen können. Was uns verbindet ist mehr als Blutsverwandtschaft, mehr als die gleiche Abstammung, der gleiche Clan, die gleiche blasse Haut, schwarzen Augen und schwarzen Haare. Es geht sogar tiefer als das Bluterbe, das wir in uns tragen und das auf seine Art unser gesamtes Leben bestimmt hat, indem es uns nämlich zu hervorragenden Ninja machte.

Nein, was zwischen uns ist, was dort immer war und auch immer sein wird, lässt sich nicht mit Worten erklären. Er konnte es nicht zerstören, indem er unseren Clan auslöschte, und ich konnte es nicht zerstören, indem mein Hass auf ihn meine Seele zerfraß. 

Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund dafür, dass unsere Begegnungen immer gleich ablaufen. Seit ich vor vier Jahren Konoha verließ, um bei Orochimaru zu trainieren und Itachi zu finden, bin ich ihm sieben Mal begegnet. 

Jedes Mal läuft es nach dem gleichen Schema ab: Wir belauern uns, versuchen uns gegenseitig mit Genjutsu zu täuschen – was natürlich nicht gelingt, weil wir beide das Sharingan haben – gehen dann zu handfesteren Kampftaktiken über, zerstören dabei die Umgebung, vernichten alles Leben im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Metern und verbrauchen beide unser gesamtes Chakra bis auf einen kleinen Rest, der uns am Leben erhält. Dann, wenn wir uns kaum noch gefährlich werden können und wir uns sicher sind, dass auch wirklich niemand mehr in der Nähe ist, haben wir Sex. Ich weiß nicht warum, wirklich nicht – was zur Hölle treibt mich dazu, mit meinem großen Bruder zu vögeln, nachdem ich ihn Minuten vorher noch zu töten versucht habe?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage kenne ich nicht, doch eins steht fest: Mein Verlangen nach Sex mit Itachi ist fast so groß wie mein Wunsch nach Rache. Ich schätze allerdings, wenn sich das eine nicht erreichen lässt, nehme ich eben stattdessen das andere.

Jetzt ist es die achte Begegnung, ich habe ihn diesmal in einem Waldstück westlich von Kumogakure aufgespürt, weit genug vom Dorf weg, dass uns wahrscheinlich niemand bemerken wird. Und wenn doch werden die Kundschafter frühestens eine Stunde nach Beginn des physischen Kampfes (von unseren Genjutsu-Duellen bekommt ja außer uns selbst niemand etwas mit) auftauchen, näher liegt kein Wachposten. Eine Stunde brauchen wir allerdings selbst mit Sex nicht, also besteht keine Gefahr, ungebetenen Besuch zu bekommen.

Doch etwas ist anders. Itachi hat bis jetzt noch keine Anstalten gemacht, den Kampf zu eröffnen, er hat sich nicht einmal von der Stelle gerührt. Seelenruhig steht er an genau dem Fleck auf der kaum zehn Schritt großen Lichtung, an dem ich ihn gefunden habe.  
Verunsichert von seiner Bewegungslosigkeit habe auch ich ihn noch nicht angegriffen, ich vermute eine Falle hinter seiner scheinbaren Gelassenheit.

„Sasuke“, bricht er schließlich das Schweigen mit seiner monotonen, für den zierlichen Körper viel zu dunkel klingenden Stimme. „Wir wissen beide, wie das hier ablaufen wird. Was hältst du also davon, wenn wir den schmerzhaften Teil überspringen und gleich zum Sex übergehen?“

Mir fällt im wortwörtlichen Sinne die Kinnlade runter. Eine Minute lang starre ich ihn fassungslos an, dann stammele ich: „W-was?“  
„Muss ich es wiederholen?“, fragt er zurück. „Ich hatte zumindest eine rasche Auffassungsgabe von dir erwartet, wenn schon keine Eigeninitiative in dieser Richtung. Aber dann eben noch einmal: Ich will dich ficken, kleiner Bruder. Und zwar jetzt.“  
Seine vulgäre Wortwahl wirkt so seltsam, so unpassend für das Bild, das ich von ihm habe, dass ich die Augen schließe, sie wieder aufmache, ihn anstarre, mein Sharingan aktiviere und ihn noch einmal anstarre, bevor ich schließlich glaube, dass da tatsächlich Itachi vor mir steht.

Wenn er das allerdings wirklich ist, ist das, was er eben gesagt hat, noch viel unglaublicher. Völlig überfordert schalte ich auf Leerlauf und mein Körper tut, wozu ich ihn in endlosen Stunden, Tagen, Wochen gedrillt habe: Meine Hände formen blitzschnell Fingerzeichen, ich schmiede automatisch die richtige Menge Chakra und speie im nächsten Moment einen gewaltigen Feuerball auf ihn.

Die erhoffte Wirkung bleibt allerdings aus, denn mein Angriff hinterlässt nur einen großen Flecken qualmender, aufgewühlter Erde. Itachi stand schon längst nicht mehr dort, wo ich hingezielt hatte. Nur, wo ist er dann jetzt?

Mein gesamter Körper erstarrt, als ich eine kalte Klinge an meiner Kehle und einen warmen Körper an meinem Rücken spüre. Er ist nicht so nachlässig nur die Klinge zu benutzen, denn wenn man weiß wie es geht, kann man selbst einem Messer am Hals mit relativ wenig Aufwand entkommen. Wenn man allerdings zudem noch einen Arm verdreht bekommt und einen ein gut gezielter Tritt auf die Knie befördert, sieht die Sache schon anders aus. Trotzdem habe ich den Eindruck, dass er mehr Körperkontakt zu mir hat als notwendig wäre, um mich bewegungsunfähig zu machen.

Ähm, Moment mal. Ich bin bewegungsunfähig?  
Plötzlich wieder bei Sinnen überprüfe ich meine Möglichkeiten, nur um im nächsten Moment frustriert festzustellen, dass ich keine habe. Itachi hat mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle und das innerhalb von nicht einmal drei Sekunden. Das wird wahrscheinlich als der kürzeste aller kurzen Kämpfe in die Geschichte eingehen. Was für eine Demütigung.

Neben allen akuten Problemen, die ich mit dieser Situation habe, stört es mich ganz erheblich, was das für unsere vorherigen Begegnungen bedeutet: Wenn er mich so einfach außer Gefecht setzen kann, waren unsere anderen Kämpfe ein blanker Witz, ein Possenspiel, dass er zu seinem Vergnügen gespielt hat. Ich war nie eine Herausforderung.

Wie so oft scheint es, als könne er meine Gedanken lesen. „Natürlich warst du keine Herausforderung, kleiner Bruder. Unsere Kämpfe dienten allein dem Zweck, deine Selbstachtung aufrecht zu erhalten und dich in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen.“

Für Außenstehende mag es vielleicht seltsam klingen, dass einen der Kampf ums blanke Überleben in die richtige Stimmung für hemmungslosen Sex versetzt, doch das passiert gar nicht so selten. So gut wie jeder erwachsene Ninja könnte Geschichten erzählen über Dinge, die nach gefährlichen, nervenaufreibenden Missionen in dunklen Wäldern oder abgeschiedenen Höhlen passiert sind – wobei das natürlich keiner tun würde. Es herrscht ein unausgesprochener Konsens darüber, dass das alles nie passiert ist. Wie viele Ninja-Kinder bei nie passierten Gelegenheiten entstanden sind, wird wohl niemals geklärt werden.  
Natürlich finden diese Dinge normalerweise mit den Kameraden statt und nicht mit dem Gegner, den man gerade noch bekämpft hat. Aber was ist an Itachi und mir schon normal?

„Und jetzt ist dir meine Selbstachtung egal?“, presse ich hervor.  
„… nein.“ Das Zögern vor diesem Wort überrascht mich, doch nicht so sehr wie das, was danach kommt: „Aber ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich würde sie ungern mit sinnlosen Kämpfen verschwenden.“ Sein warmer Atem streicht meinen Hals entlang und lässt mich unwillkürlich erschaudern. Wir wissen beide, warum ich nur nach der Selbstachtung und nicht nach der Stimmung gefragt habe.

Ich will ihn. Ich will ihn so sehr, dass ich tatsächlich schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, Sex mit ihm zu haben, ohne vorher zu versuchen ihn umzubringen. Natürlich erschien mir diese Idee so abwegig, dass ich nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, sie umzusetzen, schon gar nicht so direkt wie er das vorgeschlagen hat – ich bin nicht wie Itachi, auch wenn viele Menschen denken, dass wir uns ähnlich sind. Die Wahrheit ist jedoch, dass er immer mutiger war als ich.  
Er stellt sich den Dingen. Ich renne vor ihnen weg. Oder auf sie zu. Aber auf jeden Fall renne ich. Itachi dagegen tut immer alles in seinem ganz eigenen Tempo, egal ob es kämpfen, leben oder ficken ist.

Wo war ich stehen geblieben?  
Ach ja, ich will ihn. 

Jetzt. 

Das wirklich Absurde an meiner Situation ist, dass er noch immer den Kunai an meine Kehle presst und meinen Arm auf meinem Rücken in einer äußerst unangenehmen Position festhält und es wird noch absurder, als er sich über mich beugt und mich küsst. Er ist nicht sanft, er ist nicht liebevoll und mein Arm wird durch die Bewegung noch weiter verdreht, doch trotzdem erwidere ich denn Kuss, öffne sogar freiwillig den Mund, um seine Zunge einzulassen.

Es ist wohl sinnbildlich für unsere auf ganz spezielle Art verkorkste Beziehung, dass ich ihn zwar freiwillig einlasse, ihn aber trotzdem um jeden Millimeter des Eindringens kämpfen lasse. Er ist brutal, reißt meinen Arm noch weiter nach oben, bis ich vor Schmerzen schreie, was natürlich niemand hört, weil er deshalb noch lange nicht aufhört, mich zu küssen. Stattdessen nutzt meine kurze Schwäche, um seine Zunge tiefer in meinen Mund zu schieben.

Ich versuche ihn zu beißen, er lässt im Gegenzug den Kunai fallen und ohrfeigt mich kräftig, einmal rechts, einmal links. Einen Moment lang bin ich benommen, so fest hat er zugeschlagen, und er nutzt diesen Moment, um mich endgültig zu Boden zu werfen und sich auch noch meinen zweiten Arm zu greifen.

Ich kann spüren, wie er sich bewegt, dann fühle ich raue Seile auf meiner Haut und werde fachmännisch verschnürt – meine Hände jeweils an den Ellenbogen des anderen Armes, was einerseits eine ziemlich unangenehme Position darstellt und es andererseits unmöglich macht, Fingerzeichen zu formen oder die Knoten zu lösen. Dreimal verfluchtes Perfektionisten-Arschloch!

„Was zur Hölle tust du?“, fahre ich ihn an und spucke im nächsten Moment Gras. Verdammt, es ist wirklich nicht einfach zu sprechen, wenn man das Gesicht auf dem Boden hat.  
„Wonach fühlt es sich denn an?“  
„Ich meine: Warum tust du das?“, verbessere ich mich knurrend.

„Weil dies das letzte Mal sein wird, Sasuke. Und ich habe nicht vor, es mir dadurch ruinieren zu lassen, dass du erst zu deinem Glück gezwungen werden musst.“ Dann lacht er leise, und Itachis Lachen ist etwas, das man nun wirklich nicht alle Tage zu hören bekommt. Genau genommen kann ich mich nicht erinnern, ihn überhaupt jemals zuvor lachen gehört zu haben, auch wenn es ein trauriges Lachen ist.

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm und das sagt mir dieses Lachen viel deutlicher, als jetzt schon seine zweite Andeutung, dass er… was? Sterben wird? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber irgendetwas stimmt definitiv nicht.

Doch ich bin gerade weder in der Stimmung, noch in der Lage, um wirklich gründlich nachzudenken, dafür… fesselt mich diese Situation zu sehr. (Himmel, nicht in der Lage zu denken, aber miserable Wortspiele machen, oder? Manchmal frage ich mich, was mit meinem Kopf eigentlich nicht stimmt. Doch auch das ist ein Gedanke für einen anderen Tag.)

Itachi zieht an meinen gefesselten Armen und wenn ich nicht will, dass es mir die Schultern auskugelt, muss ich der Bewegung folgen und deshalb hieve ich mich umständlich zurück auf die Knie. Er ist immer noch hinter mir und es irritiert mich, dass ich ihn nicht sehen kann, aber zumindest ist knien besser als Gras zu fressen.

Ich spüre eine leichte, kühle Berührung auf meinem brennenden Gesicht und stelle erstaunt fest, dass es Itachis Finger sind. Er streichelt mit eben der Hand, die mich kurz zuvor geschlagen hat, eben die Wange, die noch rot von der Wucht seines Schlags ist, und das mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die mich tief im Innersten erschüttert. 

Was mich an dieser Berührung so erschreckt, ist genau so wenig mit Worten zu erfassen wie unsere gesamte restliche Beziehung, aber ein Teil davon ist wohl, dass Sex bei uns bisher immer etwas war, das wirklich mehr einer Fortsetzung des vorherigen Kampfes glich als einer intimen Begegnung.  
Das jetzt… ist anders. Nicht wirklich liebevoll, dafür spüre ich seine Schläge noch zu deutlich, aber… es gibt einfach keine Worte dafür. 

„Was hast du vor?“, hauche ich und selbst diese wenigen Worte beanspruchen meine gesamte Konzentration. Der größte Teil meines Blutes hat sich in tiefer liegende Regionen verzogen und deshalb ist mein Hirn sträflich unterversorgt.

Statt einer Antwort gleitet seine zweite Hand hinten unter mein Shirt (Orochimarus Fummel trage ich schon lange nicht mehr sondern stattdessen praktisch geschnittene, schwarze Ninja-Kleidung) und streicht meine Wirbelsäule hinauf. Ich spüre jede seiner Berührungen wie einen Stromschlag und meine zunehmende Erregung kann ihm kaum entgangen sein, denn die Beule in meiner Hose ist unübersehbar und in unserer Situation kaum falsch zu interpretieren.

Als seine neckenden Finger nach vorne wandern, meinen Oberkörper erkunden und schließlich meine Brustwarzen liebkosen, kann ich nicht mehr widerstehen, sondern lehne mich nach hinten an ihn und recke den Kopf in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ihn zu erreichen.  
Doch Itachi schenkt mir nur ein überhebliches Lächeln (ein Spiegelbild des Lächelns, mit dem ich Naruto so gern zur Weißglut gebracht habe), haucht mir einen kaum merklichen Kuss auf die Lippen und reißt meinen Kopf mit einem ruckartigen Zug an meinen Haaren wieder nach vorne.

„Ita-chiiiiii“, zische ich mehr als dass ich es wirklich ausspreche und nicht einmal ich selbst weiß, ob es ein verärgertes oder erfreutes Zischen ist. Mein Atem geht schwer und schon jetzt kann ich mich kaum mehr beherrschen. Er weiß zu gut, wie er mit mir umgehen muss. Seine Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Brutalität trifft genau meinen Nerv, um nicht zu sagen: jeden einzelnen Nerv in meinem Körper.

Und endlich, endlich wählt eine seiner wandernden Hände den Weg an meinen Hosenbund und schiebt ihn langsam nach unten. So gut es geht helfe ich ihm dabei, winde mich und stöhne schließlich erleichtert auf, als mein Schwanz endlich den Weg ins Freie findet.  
Halb an- und halb ausgezogen knie ich vor ihm, gefesselt und hilflos, gleichzeitig vor Erregung und vor Zorn bebend. 

Über meinen eigenen, viel zu lauten und hektischen Atemzügen kann ich nur undeutlich hören, was er tut, doch mit der Hose in den Kniekehlen und immer noch gefesselten Armen kann ich mich auch kaum bewegen und so muss ich abwarten, was er vorhat.

Dieser elende Bastard von einem großen Bruder… wobei fraglich ist, ob wir uns überhaupt noch Brüder nennen sollten angesichts dessen, was wir im Begriff sind zu tun. Aber was auch immer er ist, er soll gefälligst meine Fesseln lösen, er soll mich anfassen, er soll Nägel mit Köpfen machen und mich ficken, so wie er es gesagt hat, er soll zum Teufel gehen und auf der Stelle abkratzen, er soll… im Grunde genommen ist mir völlig egal, was er tut, solange er nur etwas tut! Dass er einfach nur hinter mir sitzt, wo ich ihn nicht sehen kann, ist schlimmer als alles, was er sonst tun könnte. Das mit dem zum Teufel gehen und sterben eingeschlossen.

Dann, endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit des Ausharrens, greifen seine Hände nach meiner Hüfte, ziehen mich näher zu ihm und dirigieren mich leicht nach unten. Ich spüre etwas hartes, heißes an meinem Hintern, dann zwischen meinen Arschbacken und schließlich an meinem Eingang.  
Er will doch wohl nicht… ohne Vorbereitung… – er will und er tut es, drückt mich unendlich langsam, aber beständig nach unten und auf seinen Schwanz.

Es ist nicht so schmerzhaft, wie es sein könnte, denn ich spüre, dass er großzügig Gleitgel oder zumindest sowas ähnliches auf seinem Glied verteilt hat und ich kann nicht umhin zu denken, dass es manchmal gar nicht soo schlecht ist, eine Perfektionisten zum Bruder zu haben. Wer sonst trägt sowas schon in der Hosentasche mit sich rum?

„Nicht so schmerzhaft, wie es sein könnte“ ist allerdings immer noch ziemlich schmerzhaft. Ich schreie auf, als ein ziehender Schmerz durch meinen Körper schießt, weil er mich trotz des langsamen Tempos viel zu schnell weitet – bei allen Göttern, wie kann ein so zierlicher Mann einen solchen Schwanz haben – doch er hört nicht auf, lässt nicht locker bis ich ihn schließlich ganz aufgenommen habe und auf seinem Schoß sitze, den Rücken an seinen Oberkörper gelehnt. 

Es ist eine ziemlich merkwürdige Position, zumal meine gefesselten Arme immer noch zwischen uns sind und meine Schultern von der ungewohnten Belastung inzwischen höllisch brennen, doch auch gleichzeitig – wie so viele andere Dinge heute – anders als je zuvor und deswegen um ein vielfaches aufregender. Wie schon zuvor streicheln seine kühlen Hände meinen Oberkörper, zärtlich, ja beinahe liebevoll.

Einige Momente lässt er mir Zeit, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen, dann beginnt er sich unter mir zu bewegen und ich mache mit, immer noch mit Schmerzen, aber auch gleichzeitig viel zu scharf auf ihn, um es nicht zu tun. Wie schon gesagt, diese Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust ist absolut tödlich für meine Selbstbeherrschung.

Wir bewegen uns langsam, aber kraftvoll und entweder ist es diese seltsame Position, oder einfach sein Geschick, aber schon nach wenigen Bewegungen trifft er zielgenau mein Lustzentrum. Ich werfe den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhne auf, nicht länger beherrscht, nicht länger wütend.  
Nicht länger Uchiha, sondern nur noch Sasuke.

Itachis Hand schließt sich um meinen wippenden Schwanz und ich komme schon allein von der Berührung fast sofort, doch seine Hand hält mich zu fest, lässt es nicht zu.  
„Sag mir“, flüstert er mit angestrengter Stimme in mein Ohr, „sag mir, was du fühlst.“  
„Arhgh“, bringe ich nur hervor, bin viel zu weggetreten zum Sprechen. Trotzdem treibt er es noch weiter, nimmt seine zweite Hand hinzu und fährt mit dem Daumen mit leichtem Druck über die geschwollene Eichel, um sie herum, zieht Kreise, treibt mit ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Wahnsinn.

„Sag es“, fordert er erneut, der Druck wird fester, unangenehmer, schmerzender und ich japse, ringe nach Luft und schreie schließlich, doch nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Frustration weil er aufgehört hat, sich zu bewegen.

Mit einer Hand hindert er mich noch immer am Kommen, mit der anderen quält er meine Schwanzspitze, drückt und reibt sie, bis ich nur noch Sterne sehe und unartikulierte Geräusche von mir gebe, die weit jenseits von Schmerz oder Lust sind. Gleichzeitig sehne ich mich danach, dass er fortfährt, mich zu ficken, und zwar so sehr, dass ich praktisch alles dafür tun würde.  
Dass ich alles dafür tue.

„Soo gut“, stoße ich hervor. „So tief – argh – in… mir. Heiß. Schmerz. Hasse dich! Aaaaaaaah… ich – will dich!“ Ich hole zischend Atem, als er als leichte Kostprobe auf das, was ich will, sanft die Hüften kreisen lässt. Gleichzeitig drückt er wieder meine Eichel und ich gebe ein wütendes, gurgelndes Geräusch von mir, das zumindest in meinen eigenen Ohren nicht mehr menschlich klingt. 

„Arghhuaaggggrr!“, brülle ich mit Tränen in den Augen und endlich macht er richtig weiter, doch er muss mich jetzt nicht mehr zum Reden zwingen, die Worte kommen von allein. „Ich… hasse dich! Ich – ah – liebe… dich! Ich liebe dich! Itachi!“ Und dann nur noch: „Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…“, bis meine Stimme versagt und er mir endlich erlaubt zu kommen. Dann weiß ich nichts mehr.

 

Minuten, Stunden, Tage später finde ich mich in seinen Armen wieder, er rücklings im Gras liegend, ich fest an seine Brust gepresst als hätte er Angst, dass ich mich in Luft auflöse, wenn er mich loslässt. Da ist sie wieder, diese Zärtlichkeit, die ich nicht verstehe…

Lange liegen wir einfach nur so da, nicht einmal meine Fesseln stören mich noch, ich bin einfach nur zufrieden, ihn berühren zu dürfen, seinen Duft zu atmen, seine Wärme zu fühlen und nicht denken zu müssen.

Doch irgendwann schleicht sich trotzdem ein einzelner, träger, aber deshalb nicht weniger wichtiger Gedanke in die kläglichen Reste meines Verstandes und ich hebe müde den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Was ist mit dir?“, frage ich leise. „Was… fühlst du?“  
Er schmunzelt, als wäre hätte ich ihn etwas so dummes gefragt, wie ob es nachts dunkel wäre.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagt er schlicht. „Das habe ich immer getan.“  
Wieder einmal sieht man den Unterschied zwischen uns, der beweist, dass er um ein vielfaches mutiger und stärker ist als ich: Er musste mich mit einigem an Gewalt und ziemlich unfairen Mitteln zwingen, es zuzugeben. Ich musste ihn einfach nur fragen.

Zu der ersten Frage gesellt sich eine zweite, weniger tiefgründig, aber genauso wichtig.  
„Was meintest du damit, dass du nicht mehr viel Zeit hast und dass es das letzte Mal sein wird? Das letzte Mal war?“, verbessere ich mich.

Wieder scheint meine Frage außerordentlich dumm gewesen zu sein, oder zumindest lässt mich sein Gesichtsausdruck das glauben.  
„Ich sterbe.“ 

„…w…w-w… WAS?“  
Diese Worte entsetzen mich noch viel mehr als seine Ankündigung, mich ficken zu wollen vor einer Stunde. (Götter, ist das wirklich erst eine Stunde her? Es scheinen mir eher Welten zu sein.)

„Ich sterbe schon seit dreizehn Jahren, Sasuke. Langsam wird es Zeit.“ Er sieht mich nicht an, als er das sagt, aber sein Griff um mich wird fester, drückt mir beinahe die Luft ab. „Ich bin jetzt vierundzwanzig und das sind mindestens zehn Jahre mehr, als mir die optimistischste Schätzung gegeben hat. Aber ich wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, dich erwachsen werden zu sehen, also habe ich noch ein wenig durchgehalten. Jetzt… wird es Zeit für mich, zu gehen.“

Mit langsamen, sorgfältigen Bewegungen rollt er mich von sich herunter und bettet mich ins Gras, richtet meine Klamotten wieder einigermaßen her und streicht mit die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich zu mir herunter beugt und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn haucht.  
„Leb wohl, Sasuke. Und folge mir nicht.“

Verwirrt beobachte ich, wie er Chakra in den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand sammelt und mich schließlich leicht im Genick berührt.  
Dann löst er endlich meine Fesseln, wendet sich ab und geht.

Ich will die Hand ausstrecken, um ihn zurückzuhalten, stelle aber fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegt. Die andere auch nicht. Meine Beine auch nicht.  
Zähneknirschend begreife ich, dass er mich gelähmt hat, damit ich ihm wirklich nicht folgen kann.

Zwei Stunden dauert es, bis ich wieder in der Lage bin, mich zu bewegen und eine weitere, bis ich tatsächlich wieder laufen kann. Auch wenn ich dank seiner äußerst zurückhaltenden und liebevollen Art wohl in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig hinken werde und das rein gar nichts mit der Chakralähmung zu tun hat…

Ich sammle meinen Rucksack ein, den ich kurz vor der Lichtung im Wald versteckt habe, lege meine Waffen an und nehme eine kurze Mahlzeit zu mir, um meine leeren Energiespeicher wieder aufzufüllen. 

Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg, Itachi zu finden.  
Die Dämonen sollen mich holen, wenn mein geliebter großer Bruder alleine irgendwo stirbt, ohne Grab, ohne Gedenken, ohne… naja, mich. 

Ich werde ihn finden.  
Ich habe ihn acht Mal gefunden, was bedeutet da schon ein neuntes Mal?


End file.
